Watchtower/Quick guide
Details Magic * Thieving * Agility (Level 39 means that you can grapple over Yanille's south wall making the quest a little shorter along with Level 21 Ranged and Level 38 Strength.) * Herblore * Mining *The ability to defeat a level 68 ogre |items = *100 Coins *A gold bar *A tinderbox *A pickaxe *Dragon bones *2 Ropes (the 2nd rope can be obtained during the quest) *A guam leaf *A light source (can be obtained during the quest) *A vial of water (can be obtained during the quest) *A pestle and mortar (can be obtained during the quest) *A knife or a slash weapon (can be obtained during the quest) *A death rune (can be obtained during the quest) *Bat bones (can be obtained during the quest) *Jangerberries (can be obtained during the quest) Recommended: *A single-click teleport for low levelled players, for the blue dragon encounter *Good food (lobster, swordfish or better) and armour *An anti-dragon/dragonfire shield or antifire potions to greatly reduce the damage taken from the blue dragons in the Ogre Enclave (Using both completely eliminates the damage taken from the blue dragons' dragonfire attack—Protect from Magic may also be used.) * Rimmington teleports (or Teleport to House tabs/runes if your house is in Rimmington) to use another player's Watchtower portal saves a lot of time (Non-Ironmen only) * Fairy ring teleports and a Dramen staff will be useful * A Feldip hills teleport scroll will save some time |kills = Gorad (level 68) }} Walkthrough Starting out * It is possible to use another player's Watchtower portal to go straight to the quest start. The easiest way to find one is to head to Rimmington on World 330 (House Parties) and find a host. Look for the "Yanille portal". * Otherwise, climb the trellis outside the Yanille Watchtower, climb up the ladder. * Talk to the watchtower wizard. (Chat options: 1-1-1) * Climb down 2 ladders and search the far northwest bush to find fingernails. ** Kill a giant bat in the Yanille dungeon for bat bones if needed. * Talk to the watchtower wizard. (Chat options: 1-1) Getting the relic pieces * If you have Fairy ring teleports, use one now and enter the code "C-I-Q" * Talk to Og NW of Yanille. (Chat options: 1) * Head south and swing onto the island using a rope with the branch of the long-branched tree. ** Take some jangerberries if needed. * Talk to Grew. (Chat options: 1) * If you have a Feldip Hills scroll, use that now. Otherwise, the fairy ring "A-K-S" is helpful. * Enter the hole south of Gu’Tanoth (the dungeon icon south of Jiggig, just NW of some ruins). ** There is a death rune spawn south of the hole if needed. * Kill Gorad and take his tooth (Be sure to have room in your inventory or you wont receive the tooth). * Talk to Toban (Chat options: 1-1). * Talk to Toban again. Make sure you give him your dragon bones for Relic part 3. * Search the chest and take Og's stolen gold. ** Take the rope if a second one is needed. * Talk to Grew on the Jangerberry island (If you're using fairy ring C-I-Q, talk to Og first). * Talk to Og. * Talk to the Watchtower Wizard. ** Take a lit candle from the table on the bottom floor if needed. 1st crystal - the city * Go to Gu’Tanoth, use your relic on the Ogre guards (try all of them until you get in) on the north west part of the path surrounding the city. * Go down to the market and steal a rock cake. ** Buy a pestle and mortar and vial from Ogre merchant if needed * Go south on the main path to the west, try climbing the battlement, and give the guards a rock cake to pass. (Make sure you do not eat the cake; Right-Click the Rock cake to use on the guard) * Attempt to jump the bridge, then give the guards 20 coins. * Talk to a City guard twice (Chat options: 2). Give him your death rune to solve the riddle. 2nd crystal - the Skavids * Enter Skavid caves until you find a Scared Skavid. (Chat options: 2) * Return to each regular skavid and communicate by guessing words until successful. * The following responses should work: ** Tanath gor…Nod ** Bidith tanath…Cur ** Gor cur…Ar ** Cur bidith…Ig * Return to the Scared Skavid and talk to him * Enter Gu’Tanoth and take the middle path south, pay those guards a gold bar to enter. (Don't open the gate) * Talk to the mad skavid in the cave with the call and response below: ** Ar cur...Gor ** Bidith ig...Cur ** Gor nod...Tanath ** Cur tanath...Bidith ** Bidith tanath...Cur ** Tanath gor...Nod ** Cur bidith...Ig ** Gor cur...Ar * Take 2''' cave nightshades. * Leave the way you came, the tunnel takes you back to Yanille. 3rd and 4th crystals - the Ogre Enclave * Return to the Gu’Tanoth market. * Use one nightshade on the Enclave guard (be sure to complete the dialogue). * Enter the cave then immediately leave through the northern tunnel. * Talk to the Watchtower wizard. ** If needed, fill a vial with water at the fountain in front of the watchtower. * To a vial of water add in following order: ** Guam leaf ** Jangerberries ** Ground bat bones ''Note: Be careful to not bury the bat bones or eat the Jangerberries!'' * Talk to the Watchtower wizard '''again. * Use your other nightshade on an Enclave guard to enter the cave again. * Use the Magic ogre potion on all 6 shamans to get the 3rd crystal. * Mine the Rock of Dalgroth in the center of the Enclave for the 4th crystal. * Talk to the Watchtower wizard and return the crystals. (Leave room if crystals remain on pillars before you have placed them.) ** NE: Magenta ** SE: Grey ** SW: Yellow ** NW: Cyan * Pull the lever. Quest complete! Rewards * Quest points * Magic experience *5,000 Coins *A scroll, the reading of which gives you the ability to use Watchtower Teleport *Access to the ogre city (and Ogre Enclave where you can fight blue dragons) Required for completing Completion of Watchtower is required for the following: *Monkey Madness II